Cybertruck
Not to be confused with the Tesla Roadster or Tesla Model 3. Overview The Tesla 'Cybertruck '''is an electric pickup truck in ''Jailbreak. It was initially confirmed to be coming in the future by a Twitter reply by Badimo, just before the 2019 Winter Update. A month later, images of the vehicle were revealed by Badimo for the 2020 January Update. The Cybertruck spawns at the City Gun Store parking lot and costs $75,000 in-game cash to purchase. It can hold up to six players; four in the cab and two in the bed. The vehicle is good for those who play with many friends due to the vehicle's high seating capacity. It is the third vehicle made by Tesla to be added to Jailbreak. Gallery CybertruckFront.png|''The front of the Cybertruck.'' Cybertruck4.png|''The Cybertruck with its headlights on.'' CybertruckRear.png|''The rear of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckLeft.png|''The left side of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckRight.png|''The right side of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckTop.png|''The top of the Cybertruck.'' cybertruck rear teaser.png|''The first teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' ENN1J3HVAAAGByc.jpg|''The second teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' Trivia * This is based on the 2019 Tesla Cybertruck concept vehicle. * Shortly after the unveiling of the real Cybertruck, the Jailbreak ''fanbase began massively requesting the vehicle be added into the game. About a month later, the popular suggestion became a reality. * The default license plate of the Cybertruck says "MUSKY", which is a direct reference to Elon Musk, the CEO of Tesla, Inc. * The Cybertruck is the fifth truck-type vehicle to be added into the game, after the Raptor, the Firetruck, the Monster Truck, and the Pickup. * The Cybertruck is the third Tesla to be added into the game, after the Roadster and the Model3. * This has the second-highest seating capacity vehicle in the game, tied with the Monster Truck and the Raptor, and behind the BlackHawk. * Just like other electric vehicles in ''Jailbreak, the Cybertruck will sometimes start spinning after colliding with objects at high speed. But unlike the Roadster and the Model 3, this tends to settle down after a short time, and rarely flings out of the map. * When the update was released, the game description stated that the Cybertruck cost 80k cash. However, the actual price of the vehicle is 75k cash. ** This is due to the price of the Cybertruck being adjusted during update testing. * The Cybertruck spawns with blue headlight color by default. This trait is unique to this vehicle. *This vehicle was first confirmed to be coming to Jailbreak a month before the January update and its leaks, in a Twitter reply by Badimo. It states "Soon!" in response to a fan that requested the Cybertruck. * The first Twitter reveal for this vehicle was deleted shortly after it was posted. This was due to cropping problems, as explained in a separate tweet by asimo3089. *There is currently a bug that causes the siren to be placed inside of the vehicle. This allows police officers to go undercover, driving the Cybertruck as an unmarked police car. *This is the only Tesla vehicle to not spawn at a charging station. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:Trucks Category:Tesla Category:Pickup Truck Category:Six Seat Vehicles